Alma oscura
by Verit0 G.kl
Summary: Hermione fue encomendada para una misión. Matar a Ginny Weasley. Pero Harry Potter no permitirá que nada ni nadie le haga daño a su novia ¿Podrán ambos cumplir su prometido? AU HHr
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama si!

**Prologo**

Ella lloraba. No podía parar de llorar. En su corta vida, pocas veces había tiendo una rabieta así. Pero es que ella quería una paleta.

A donde mirara, había niños comiendo caramelos, paletas chicas y otras grades; algodón de azúcar, chocolates de todas formas. Pero ella lo único que quería era una paleta. Una grande y roja. Y en su primera visita al parque, sus padres no le habían comprado nada. Se llevaba un peluche, y alguno que otro juguete, pero ningún dulce.

Hermione conocía el cuidado de sus padres por los dulces, pero parecían extremadamente cuidadosos con los del parque. Ellos hablaban de caries y dientes, pero ella no entendía nada. Salvo que quería una paleta.

Mas allá, lejos de ella, un niño gordo con sus padres se subía a un automóvil cargado de caramelos. Tenia un par en su boca, y otros tantos en su mano, y su madre, una mujer desaliñada, parecía llevar una caja de más de esos para su gordo y afortunado hijo. Hermione lo envidió, quería que sus padres fueran como ellos. Su llanto aumentó, y los padres de ella siguieron la mirada de la pequeña y supieron por qué.

Hermione siguió mirando a aquel afortunado niño, y después reparó el en muchacho que venia tras él. Era un niño delgaducho, y parecía infeliz. A diferencia del chico gordo, él no llevaba nada en sus manos. Toda la familia entró en el automóvil, listos para irse, pero Hermione quedó hipnotizada con el chico delgaducho que miraba por la ventana, triste. Entonces, él alzó la mirada, y se cruzó con la suya. Los ojos verdes de aquel chico mostraban la misma pena que la de ella. Pero la pequeña Hermione se pudo dar cuenta que la de él era más profunda. Y de a poco, el llanto de Hermione fue censando, hasta que la mirada de aquel chico se fue lejos, con aquel auto.

Después, ella se dio vuelta a mirar a sus padres, y ellos vieron una tristeza en los ojos de su hija que, de inmediato, cambiaron de idea, e irían a comprarle un caramelo antes de volver a casa.

- Esperenme aquí, vuelvo enseguida - dijo su padre, le acarició el cabello mirándola sonriente, y volvió al parque, en busca de un caramelo para su hija.

Hermione sabía que sus padres habían mal interpretado su tristeza. Ya no era por el caramelo, sino por aquel chico, por la infinita pena que había visto en sus ojos, que habían tocado y estrujado el corazón de la niña. Y, sin saber como, le había quitado toda gana de comer un dulce. Ahora, todo lo que quiera era que sus padres la abrazaran.

Vio que su padre ya venia de vuelta, con una paleta y una bolsa de pastillas en su mano. Hermione le sonrió, ampliamente, y le agito su manita, contenta de que se preocuparan por ella. Por que la querían.

Entonces, de la nada, mientras su padre le devolvía la sonrisa y apresuraba su paso para llegar a ella, atravesó la calle, impaciente, sin fijarse en nada. pero Hermione si lo hizo, y su madre también, que gritó, fuerte y angustiosamente. Un auto, iba rapito y directo hacia él. Hermione se percató de que el conductor se daba cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el conductor, ella y su madre lo sabían. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo que algo se partía dentrote ella. No podía pasar eso, no quería que pasara eso. Cerró los ojos, fuertemente, esperando lo peor. Pero de repente, sintió que algo fluía dentro de ella, algo electrizante, que paró todos sus sentidos. Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y a escuchar de nuevo, su padre estaba en medio de la calle, mirando el automóvil, sorprendido y tiritante.

Su madre corrió hasta él, pero ella no pudo moverse. De la nada, se sintió débil y choqueada. Y sólo pudo fijarse en sus padres y en el auto, que estaba parado ahí, sacando humo desde la parte de adelante. Mientras el conductor se bajaba, y miraba sin entender que es lo que había pasado…

Después de eso, Hermione no entendió mucho, sólo que ya estaba dentro del auto, con su familia, yendo hasta su hogar. En la mano, llevaba los dulces que su padre había comprado para ella, y Hermione supo que jamás se los iba a poder comer.

Desde las sombras, una figura oscura miraba la escena, fascinado. Anotando cada detalle mentalmente, con la intención de ser útil y contarle a su amo.

- Esto es bueno - rió entre dientes - me parece muy interesante...

_Años después…_

Hermione abrió los ojos, asustada. No era la primera vez que tenia ese sueño, pero si en el único que despertó con la sensación de soledad y oscuridad.

Aquel sueño… no sabía por que su mente se lo repetía una y otra vez. Sólo sabía que esa escena, era una de las pocas que recordaba como real de su infancia. Aquello nunca se le olvidaría. El miedo, y terror, la impotencia y después un escalofrió y seguridad. Entonces, no había pasado nada, y su padre se había salvado.

Por mucho tiempo no había entendido aquello, ni sus padres tampoco. Pero ahora si. Había sido magia, pura y real. Y sabia que aquel día la había usado, inconscientemente, a causa de la desesperación y el deseo de salvar a su padre. Por eso ella amaba la magia, por que tenía el poder de salvar a las personas que quería. Y hoy comenzaría su practica, su camino a la grandeza. A saber más y más y ocupar la magia lo mejor posible. Sí, iría a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Bajo a desayunar y después vistió con prisa. Hoy tenia que ir a la estación King Kross a tomar el tren que la llevaría hasta Hogwarts. Estaba impaciente, había leído mucho sobre el famoso colegio, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de estar ahí, de recorrer todo lo que leyó en las paginas en carne y hueso. Esperaba que su primer año en Hogwarts fuera bueno, por que quería estar ahí por mucho tiempo, y esperaba que fuera en las mejores condiciones. Era su sueño hecho realidad.

- Hermione, hija -le habló su madre- te echaremos mucho de menos.

- Hermione, eres una niña muy sensata. Has siempre lo que creas correcto. Tu madre y yo confiemos en tu juicio y sabemos que darás lo mejor de ti.

- Así será, padre - respondió ella, emocionada.

- Y ahora cuídate y prepárate. No olvides pasarlo bien.

Se despidieron con emotivos abrazos. Hermione los echaría mucho de menos. Siempre habían sido muy unidos, y ahora estar tantos meses separados seria duro. Pero los volvería a ver, y ella seria más inteligente. Y podría estar más unida a ellos conversando temas que a veces no entendía. Haría lo mejor posible, para que sus padres se sientan orgullosos de ella.

Con esas ideas, se dispuso a cruzar el anden nueve tres cuartos, emocionada, feliz, impaciente, y cuando lo hizo, se llevó una sorpresa. Confundida, se fijó que no había nada de lo que ella esperaba encontrar.

Aquello no se encontraba en los libros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Y bien?¿Está todo listo? - una voz de ultra tumba resonó, en aquel antiguo edificio.

- Si amo, todo esta puesto en marcha.

- Sólo tienen unos segundos para actuar ¿estas seguro de que podrán? - siseó.

- Está todo calculado. Saldrá perfecto, amo.

- Bien, eso espero. - dijo, y el silencio inundó la sala por varios minutos antes de que volviera a hablar. - ¿Estas seguro de que esa chiquilla es la adecuada?

- Es precisamente lo que usted quería, ya la vera con sus propios ojos.

- Si… así será, dentro de pocos minutos, si todo sale bien, ella estará aquí. Habrá deseado nunca cruzar ese portal - rió fuertemente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola!! Si aquí llegó con otra historia. Capaz ya ni me recuerdan, pero tengo otras historias subidas aquí. Si quieren saber pasen por mi profile.

Bueno, no que les pareció, espero que bien. La verdad se me ocurrió esto mientras hace un tiempo ya, pero no sabia como plasmar la historia, hasta que un día ate cabos y puse en marcha lo que tenia en mente. Tuve que fijarme en varios detalles, ya se darán cuanta a medida que avancen los capítulos.

Además, esto es sólo el prologo, y en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá que le paso a Hermione y otras cosas más.

Buenos, espero que me lleguen sus comentarios. Los espero.

**_Verito._**


	2. Infiltrada

**Infiltrada**

- No puedes… es imposible.

- Mi pequeña Hermione… parece que no me conocieras. Para mí, nada es imposible.

- Pero, pero… ¡esto es descabellado! - río - No es ir y entrar a Hogwarts tan fácilmente. Hay reglas…tradiciones. Además, yo no quiero ir

- ¿Y no es lo que deseabas desde pequeña?

Hermione creía saber como era que funcionaba el pensamiento de Tom. Era despiadado, cruel, irónico. Pero le molestaba que no tuviera un poco de tacto con ella. ¿Era necesario que dijera esas cosas? Era incomodo para los dos, aún así las decía.

- He cambiado mucho desde que soy pequeña. Tú sobre todo, deberías saberlo.

- Irás. No hay manera de que eso sea discutido. La decisión ya está tomada.

- ¡Pero es el ultimo año de estudios! Jamás e ido a un colegio. Todos ya tienen sus amistades, se me hará difícil introducirme entre ellos en tan poco tiempo. Sin contar que no tengo experiencia alguna - Hermione estaba desesperada. No estaba preparada para una sociedad tan grande como Hogwarts. Seria un desafió muy grande.

- No me importa si no te haces ni un amigo. Creo que todo este tiempo te he educado para la soledad. Ese es tu destino. Y ni aunque todos en ese colegio te odien impedirá que este ahí. Espero que lo entiendas, no me gustaría repetirlo.

- ¿Y que sucede si me niego?

Tom la miró directamente a los ojos. Transmitiéndole con la mirada algo que no quería decir en palabras. Algo que esta discutido hace muchos años.

- Sabes perfectamente cual es el precioso a eso.

- No te atreverías. - en todos las años que Hermione había pasado con Tom, ella había obedecido cada unas de sus ordenes. Por que él había dejado bastante claro como pagaría ella la desobediencia. Era un precio bastante alto para Hermione como para arriesgarse. Pero ya había pasado tiempo desde aquéllos, y Tom nunca tuvo que amenazarla para que ella cumpliera. Hermione no creía que él fuera capaz de hacerlo.

- No querrás descubrir eso¿O si¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte solo por un capricho, por no ir a Hogwarts? - preguntó Tom, con repulsión al nombrar el colegio de magia y hechicería. - Has hecho cosas peores… que ir a un simple colegio.

- No…, digo… - se rindió, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

- Muy bien. Está todo listo. Sales mañana. - Tom rió bajo - Mañana completaras ese viaje en tren que nunca hiciste.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sentía un inmenso odio dentro de ella. Tom estaba especialmente desagradable hoy, diciéndole cosas hirientes. Como seas, mañana estará lejos de él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Pero Harry, ten un poco más de cuidado! Tío... haces que me ponga nervioso.

- No lo digas de esa forma Ron - le reprendió Ginny con sorna.

- Claro… como él nunca intenta piruetas peligrosas cerca de ti. ¡Yo no soy el conejillo de indias de nadie! Ni menos de Harry… para eso tiene novia.

- ¿Quieres que haga piruetas arriesgadas cerca de tu pequeña hermana¿No me compadeces ¡Eres mi hermano mayor!

- Estaría bueno. Haber si así lo colocas nervioso y haces que se caiga de culo.

- Hace falta mas que Ginny Weasley para colocarme nervioso, amigo - dijo Harry montado en escoba, acercándose a ellos - Aquello todavía no existe.

- Pero que ego… - susurró Ron

- ¡Hey, no digas esas cosas! Por si no te enteras, estoy presente - gruñó Ginny

- Sólo bromeo - rió Harry, distraídamente. - Deberían cooperar. Hoy es último día de vacaciones ¿Y aún así discuten?

- Que diferencia hay… voy a estar con ustedes el resto del año de todos modos. - murmuró Ron a regañadientes.

A Harry le encantaba volar, practicar, hacer lo que fuera en el aire. Su padre, James, le había dicho con orgullo que esa habilidad la había heredado de él, y no de su torpe madre. Sonrió con nostalgia… como los extrañaba. Harry suspiró, mirando el atardecer, el sol aun cegaba sus ojos, pero ya no por mucho. No era consiente de pelea que tenían sus amigos, y sin saber por que, de repente tampoco fue consiente de del lugar en el que estaba. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, hasta que escuchó la voz de Ron.

- ¡Hey, Harry¿Sucede algo? - a Harry le costó comprender la pregunta.

- Eh… no.

- ¿Y entonces por que te quedas así?

Ni el lo supo, pero aun así contestó, con algo que siempre había tenido en mente.

- ¿No les parece que todo esto es demasiado tranquilo? - preguntó Harry. Sus amigos parecían no entender, y así, suspendidos en el aire… parecía una escena realmente extraña. - Me refiero a que todo es demasiado perfecto… algo aburrido ¿No les gustaría un poco de acción en está vida? No sé, aventura… tal vez algo más de peligro.

- Ehr… si bueno, ya sabes - Ron no sabía que decir - Somos magos, estamos por encima de los muggles… ya sabes, era lógico que nuestra sociedad fuera utópica. - dijo con altanería.

- Oh… cállense ambos. Mejor bajemos a comer… - dijo Ginny, aburrida.

Harry comenzó a descender. Era consiente de la mirada de Ginny clavada en él. Ella no había preguntado nada en el momento del por que de su extraña actitud, y había cambiado de tema. Muy de ella, pensó Harry, pero después, cuando estén a solas, le acorralaría, y le preguntaría que sucede. Bien, Harry no estaba para responder nada, por que ni el sabía las respuestas, así que bajo en picada, y entró rápidamente a la casa de los Weasley. Si pudiera evitarla hasta mañana, seria perfecto. Una vez en Hogwarts Ginny se olvidaría del incidente.

Era una costumbre que Harry fuera a quedarse una parte de sus vacaciones con ellos. Desde que se había hecho amigo de Ron, por cosas de circunstancias, él había empezado a ir a su casa. Era agradable, confortable, y Harry podía ser el mismo ahí. Pero tampoco podía abusar. Ron y Ginny le había ofrecido ir a quedarse con ellos a penas terminara Hogwarts. Harry encantado hubiera dejado a sus tíos lo antes posible, pero no podía. O más bien, no quería. Había razones de pesos para quedarse con los Dursley, a fin de cuentas, y aunque no lo pareciera, el más beneficiado con eso era él.

Ya era hora.

El tren estaba por marcharse de la estación, hacia su último año en Hogwarts. La mayoría ya estaban a bordo, pero él no. Harry se preguntó si éste año se habrían acordado de él, si esta vez recurrirían a él. Ningún año habían fallado, pero ya era tarde, y ya tenia que irse. Apenado, subió a tren, si querían contactar con él, se las arreglarían y si no… seria una lastima. 

Estaba buscando por los vagones a sus amigos, y cuando ya se estaba comenzando a irritar, escuchó su nombre a lo lejos. Harry giró, buscando a la persona que lo había llamado, y entre la gente, vio a un chico que se apresura hasta él.

- ¿Usted es Harry Potter, cierto?

- Sí, así es.

El chico comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso. Hasta que sacó un sobre de éste, y se lo entregó a Harry.

- Me dijeron que se lo entrega, y que usted sabría de quien es.

- Gracias. Por cierto no viste quien… - Harry quedó desconcertado, el chico se había ido corriendo, sin que él terminara de decir la frase.

Entonces, Harry miró el sobre. Decía para el señor Harry Potter. Éste lo tanteó, pareciera que viniera un libro dentro. Rápido y con cuidado, lo escondió en su mochila. Y, justo en ese momento, llegó Ginny a su lado.

- ¡Harry¿Donde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando…

- Me… perdí.

- Que va… ahora por tu culpa nos quedaremos sin compartimiento…

- ¿Y Ron, donde está?

- No sé. Creo que se fue con otros, y como tú me dejaste sola. - Gruño. Harry le sonrió. Con culpa. Se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Um… bueno, buscaremos uno juntos ¿no te pone alegre eso?

- No a menos que encontremos uno para los dos. No me gustaría tener que separarnos. Y por tú culpa para variar.

Harry la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Seria difícil encontrar uno vació, no, mejor dicho, seria imposible. Pero al menos bastaría uno en el cual cayeran los dos. A si que riendo, comenzaron a buscar uno, pero a los diez minutos las sonrisas ya habían desaparecido.

- Ginny… entra a cualquiera, me da lo mismo…

- A no, no no. A mi no me da lo mismo.

Harry estaba punto de discutir con ella, pero cuando Seamus, un compañero de él, salió de un compartimiento, calló.

- Harry, Ginny ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en el pasillo. Ambos parecían enojados.

- Sucede que no tenemos compartimiento. Y tendré que irme hasta Howgarts sentada en este frió piso, hasta que lleguemos. - dijo Ginny

- Pues… con nosotros cabe uno más. - Seamus apuntó hacia su compartimiento. Harry quiso hablar, pero Ginny de le adelantó.

- No gracias. Queremos estar juntos.

- Uhm… ahora que recuerdo, cuando buscamos uno para nosotros, vimos un compartimiento donde sólo había una chica. Nos habríamos quedado ahí pero… nos pareció algo amedrentadora. - rió avergonzado. - No fue hace mucho, tal ves aún lo encuentren vacío…digo, sólo con ella.

- ¿A dónde fue eso? - preguntó Harry, resignado. Cualquier lugar estaría bien mientras Ginny no refunfuñe todo el camino, a su lado.

- Unos ocho compartimientos hacia allá - apuntó Seamus a su izquierda.

- Muchas gracias Seamus. Nos estaremos viendo. Adiós.

Harry corrió hacia donde su compañero le había dicho, hasta que llegaron al octavo compartimiento. Las puertas de éste estaban abritas, y estaba lleno. Pero Harry pudo darse cuenta de que eran sólo hombres. Ninguna chica, entonces, no era ese al que Seamus se refería. Retrocedió, y se fijó en séptimo, éste estaba cerrado, y parecía silencioso. Con cuidado lo abrió.

Quedó pasmado.

Justo como su amigo le había dicho, sólo había una persona. Sonriendo abiertamente, miró a Ginny, que tenia rostro de alivio.

- Disculpa… - dijo Harry - ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? - él la observó. La chica parecía nerviosa y sorprendida. 

- Claro - respondió ella, simple.

- Harry, sube mi maleta hasta allá, por favor.

- Cielos Ginny, como pesa ¿Qué traes en ella?

- Cosas de chica ¿quieres que te las diga? - Harry negó, rápido - Seguro tú me entiendes¿Cierto? - le hablo Ginny a la chica que estaba ahí. Ella sólo asintió - Por cierto, mi nombre es Ginny, y el es Harry, mi novio. 

Harry miró a la chica, esperando una respuesta. Seamus había dicho que parecía amedrentadora, pues bien, tenía razón. Sus ojos eran grandes, y como el chocolate, parecían misteriosos.

Mientras, Hermione pensaba en como esa chica pelirroja la había metido en apuros en tan solo unos segundos. Recién iba en el tren, no se quería ni imaginar el calvario que seria llegar al colegio. ¿Y ahora tiene que dar una respuesta¿Tiene que decir su nombre también? Debía ser fuerte. Sonrió.

- Soy Hermione, un gusto.

Ginny se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era la chica cuando sonreía. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y después miró a Harry, que aunque estaba serio mirando a la chica, también parecía hipnotizado.

- ¿Eres nueva? - habló fuertemente.

- Si. No me parece buena idea, pero los padres son los padres ¿No?

- ¿No querías estar aquí? - levantó una ceja Ginny. Habilidad de la cual se aprovechaba a veces.

- Esté… espero cambiar de opinión - respondió Hermione. Aunque no eran más que palabras.

- Harry y yo estamos en Gryffindor. Ojalas quedaras ahí.

- Me encantaría - _"intenta quedar en Gryffindor"_ retumbó la voz de Tom en la mente de Hermione - Pero la verdad, no me desagrada ninguna. - es mas, esperaba no quedar en la casa de los leones, sólo para no darle el gusto a Tom.

- Eh oído que el examen de admisión es muy difícil. Debes de ser muy inteligente… - Ginny conversó con Hermione todo lo que pudo, pero una vez que la chica castaña comenzó a responder en monosílabos, se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar más. 

Por otro lado, Harry sólo había dicho pequeñas cosas, y se había concentrado en leer el periódico. Ginny se afirmó en el hombro de él, y le empezó a hablar de algunas cosas, pero sin darse cuenta, y contra su voluntad, se quedó dormida. Y sólo despertó cuando el tren estaba detenido, cuando ya había llegado.

Harry estaba tomándola de los hombros. Hablándole, pero ella no entendía muy bien.

- Ginny, venga ya, despierta. Hemos llegado.

- ¿Llegado…dices…? - bostezo - ¡Que1¿Pero por qué no me has despertado? - refunfuñó, y se incorporo de golpe. La chica, Hermione, ya no estaba ahí.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Sólo… no quería molestarte.

- No estoy enfadada, pero… no me gusta quedarme dormida en los viajes, me hace sentir como que me perdí de algo… - susurró.

- Ya…, será mejor que nos apresuremos, mi último año en Hogwarts está por empezar.

- No me recuerdes eso, quieres… - Harry rió.

Ginny tal vez no quería que Harry saliera de Hogwarts, pero él sí. Estaba impaciente, por que cuando eso pasara, Harry podría investigar por su propia cuenta, averiguaría todo, y ya no le pondrán ocultar nada más, a pesar de lo mucho que le habían advertido. Pero lejos de esos pensamientos, Harry, ni mucho menos alguno de los estudiantes del colegio de magia y hechicería, se imaginaba que ese año no seria tan corriente como el resto, ni que cabía la posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos no saliera nunca más de Hogwarts.

Las estrellas se veían poco en aquel lugar, las nubes, y el resplandor del castillo las dejaban en segundo lugar. Hermione contemplo fascina como se veía el colegio de magia y hechicería desde lejos, impetuoso, magnifico, se sintió pequeña, y aún más, al pensar que tendría todo aquél castillo por recorrer, por investigar. Y no sólo su superficie, sino también cada uno de sus huéspedes, cada una de las historias, hasta dar con algo de utilidad, algo que mantuviera contento a Tom. Pero… ¿Realmente él creía que dentro de los estudiantes había algún traidor? Hermione miró a su alrededor, a los estudiantes, en apariencia ninguno salía de lo común, todos no eran mas que uno mas en la larga lista.

Por otro lado¿Qué debía hacer ella? No sabía interactuar con las personas, no sabía como reaccionar frente a ciertas situaciones. Recordó que los menos sociables, por lo que había leído, estaban en Slytherin, esperaba que quedara ahí… 

- Hermione Granger - la chica giró, y vio al hombre que había dicho su nombre - Por fin te conozco, te estaba esperando.

_Continuará… _

* * *

_Sé que es un capítulo cortísimo, pero es que no se podía contar nada más aquí. Y bueno, a mi me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas. Para empezar, si se dan cuenta, en esta historia Harry no es el elegido, ni tampoco esta Voldemort, bueno, está, pero sólo como Tom. Claro, como Tom Riddle. En resumen, Harry no tiene su cicatriz._

_Otra cosa, Hermione tiene un secreto que los estudiantes no conocen, pero no es la única ¿se dieron cuenta? Harry igual andaba con sus cosas, pero eso no es todo, después saldrán otros secretos de otros personajes, ya veran._

_Espero que entiendan la relación que tienen Harry y Hermione en este fic, por que… claro, no quedaran flechados así nada más. Y otra cosa, a mi no me gusta estar escribiendo sobre otra pareja, como vieron aquí, el HarryGinny, pero es necesario, hay que darle suspenso a esto, pero sin olvidar la pareja central . No olviden de que va la historia. Bueno pues, espero que acepten esto…_

_A lo mejor se hicieron esta pregunta ¿Habrán conversado Harry y Hermione mientras Ginny dormía? Je…, pues si quieren saber eso tendrán que seguir leyendo. Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, y espero que me los sigan dejando. Nada les cuesta! Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo._

**Vero**


End file.
